


Seeking Assignment

by brightephemera



Series: Ruth!verse [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Silly, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Imperial Agent looks for his next assignment. Watcher Two isn't cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Assignment

“Watcher Two. Agent Wynston reporting for duty.”

Watcher Two didn’t look up from her console. “Not for another twelve hours, you’re not.” 

“Please?” said Wynston.

“Believe it or not,” said Watcher Two, “your psychological conditioning should be priming you to enjoy and benefit from these breaks.”

“Ah. Yes, Conditioning.” The Chiss paused. “Can I go back on duty now?”

“You don’t ordinarily make me repeat my orders.”

“I don’t ordinarily disagree with them, much. Please?”

“A vacation is meant to reduce stress levels and refresh the mind. It’s a break from the routine, intended to serve as a period of rest.”

“Yes, but in the absence of something I knew was useful I just ended up doing what I would be doing on the job anyway.”

Watcher Two rubbed her temples and took a breath. “Yes, but this time you were _supposed_ to be drinking and womanizing.”

“Mission accomplished. Ready for the next one.” Wynston dusted off his cuffs and watched attentively.

“I am not privy to your decision-making in downtime, but did you even think about just calling up some woman you like who may be in town?”

“You overestimate the longevity of these relationships. That said, I did. Multiple times. It’s very hard to hear ‘no’ when you don’t have a job to lose yourself in. Was that part of my psychological conditioning, too?”

Watcher Two sighed. “No. That’s pure Wynston.”


End file.
